Inter-Bunny Café
by TridentStar-Synth
Summary: Yah, Gadis dominan warna hijau lime sibuk sekali. Nyaris tidak ada waktu istirahat buatnya. Malang sekali, partisipasi jadi remaja idol itu sangat, sangat beresiko. Untuk ulang tahun, dia harus menahan rasa penasarannya, karena suatu kejutan menanti baginya.


**Vocaloid Fanfic : Inter-Bunny Café**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Genre : Friendship, Family, (Light) Drama**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Internet Co.**

Warning : Susunan kalimat tidak konsisten, cerita (mungkin) membingungkan.

* * *

 _Yah, Gadis dominan warna hijau lime sibuk sekali. Nyaris tidak ada waktu istirahat buatnya. Malang sekali, partisipasi jadi remaja idol itu sangat, sangat beresiko. Kali ini sang idol sedang mengomel dengan sutradara yang tidak bisa baca situasi. Idol tidak dapat dipaksa kerja terus seperti mesin, karena mereka manusia seperti sutradara sendiri toh._

* * *

 **(Sabtu, 25 Juni 2016)**

 **POV : ?**

"Oh, begitukah? Jadi aku boleh seenaknya libur kan? Terima kasih bos!"

"Seenaknya... BUKAN," tandas langsung sang sutradara dengan suara lantang meledak, "Ingat! Kamu masih punya banyak _deadline_ dengan perusahaan saudara,"

"Eh? Bukannya kerjaanku telah selesai?" balas aku dengan suara sedikit melengking, karena aku heran.

"Tidak."

"Yah bos... pekerjaan di sekolah kan banyak~ plis," mohon aku pada sutradara, tetapi kesabaranku habis.

Memang sih libur dari studio, tapi hanya satu hari saja. Itu juga liburnya di hari minggu, dimana orang-orang umum pada libur aku malah menjalani perkerjaanku sebagai gadis _idol_. Pasti menyusahkan jadi diriku, relatif jauh dari teman sekolah yang membuatku nyaman.

Setelah aku keluar dari gedung rapi, ternyata langit telah menyinarkan warna oranye _tangerine_. Dari langit terdengar suara burung yang berkicau sambil terbang mengepakkan sayap kecil hanya bisa membuatku agak melenceng dari jalan. Aku mengenakan sebuah kacamata s _tylish_ untuk bersantai, dan aku merapikannya karena sering longgar. Ingin duduk di bangku dekat kota untuk menatap pemandangan langit, tapi kelopak mataku yang memberat membuat tanganku juga tertarik oleh gravitasi. Kicauan burung juga membantuku untuk menutup mata, tidak jauh dari akal menyuruh majikannya dengan insting hewan.

Zzz...

Zzz...

Zzz...

* * *

 **POV : Gumi**

"Hei Gumi, ini bukan tempat tidur," tuntut gadis pirang memanjang ke belakangberiris mata biru netral dengan tampang _tomboyish._ Tuntutan dia secara tidak langsung menyuruhku bangun. Kebiasaan sahabat lama.

"Huh?" dengusku, karena masih ngantuk. Air liurku masih mengalir, "oh permisi Lily,"

Padahal baru 20 menit aku tidur, telingaku terlalu pengang hanya untuk mendengarkan gelombang suara manusia.

"Kamu gak balik ke rumah?" tanya Lily padaku dengan tangan berniat untuk mengantarku pulang, karena ulurannya.

Tapi aku tidak menjawab. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak niat. Aku melambaikan tangannya ke arah Lily dengan kontak mata senyap.  
Lily hanya terengah, menggaruk rambut yang gatal serasa dikerubungi kutu.

"Itu sih terserah aku," ucapnya.

Kurang mengerti bagaimana caraku menganggap rambut _blonde_ Lily, tapi bukan itu yang terpenting. Aku hanya mementingkan mereka kalau mereka punya rencana untuk ulang tahunku. Itu saja. Tapi sumpah, sekarang aku tidak ada kegiatan penting sama sekali, yang bisa kulakukan itu hanyalah kembali ke rumah. Setiap langkah kaki aku merasakan hembusan angin yang sedikit lebih sejuk dari sebelumnya. Didukung dengan kicauan burung yang lebih senyap, bersilih dengan kesunyian.

Jam tangan di lingkar pergelangan menunjukkan 06.30 PM. Bisa dilihat dari langit lambat laun membiru gelap, atau cenderung ke _violet._ Sesaat aku kembali ke rumah, adik bocah dengan surai rambut hijau yang suka memainkan _gachapon_ menghampiriku dengan semangatnya yang ditahan selama ini. Ia suka sekali menatapku dengan wajah polosnya, atau culun.

"Kakak! Besok kakak ultah kan?" tanya adikku dengan suara polos.

Aku hanya tersenyum ringan, lalu menepuk kepala kecilnya.

"Iya dek," jawab singkatku berpaling pada muka bocah.

Aku tidak menghiraukan bocah _shota_ terlalu lama, toh orang tua juga menungguku. Ibuku telah memasak sup wortel kesukaanku sementara ayah sibuk membaca koran dengan tatapan meruncing pada berita terkini.

Hanya saja, aku menyendok sup wortel dengan cepatnya karena sedang agak tidak sabaran dengan hari esok. Ryuto mendengarkan suaraku menirup kuah terlalu kencang.

"Gumi tampaknya semangat sekali yah," kata Ryuto.

"Pastinya, kamu tahu sendiri kan hari apa besok?" kata Ibuku.

"Tahulah! Aku ingin mempersiapkan kejutan nih bareng temen-temen."

"Begitukah? Aku penasaran sekali apa yang kau rencanakan nak..."

Aku menguping suara-suara percakapan itu secara tidak langsung, tapi tidak kusadari mulutku menggembul karena panasnya sup wortel yang berlebih.

"Ya ampun kak, makan wortel gak sabaran sih!"

"Kamu aja yang diam dek, jangan bawel!" bentak aku pada Ryuto.

"Kakak sebaiknya jangan marah dong," cetus Ryuto, tapi kuabaikan saja dia.

Aku sudah selesai menghabiskan sup wortel dan lekas ke kamar dengan langkah _barbaric_. Diriku merasa genit, terkikih dengan suara yang manis menunggu hariku yang istimewa. Tapi entahlah apa yang mereka rencanakan, jadi aku pasang telinga ini dekat pintu untuk mendengarkan percakapan menarik mereka lebih lanjut. Suaranya memang merambat bagiku.

"Ibu, Ayah, besok kakak ulang tahun kan?" tanya Ryuto.

"Benar nak. 26 Juni kan ultahnya Gumi, jadi sewajarnya saja kalau Gumi sikapnya begitu. Ia sebenarnya genit," jawab ibuku.

"Ryuto, apakah kamu berencana untuk mengasih kejutan pada kakakmu Gumi?" tanya ayahku.

"Pasti dong!"

'oh, bagus,' batinku setelah menguping percakapan singkat itu.

Sikap kegenitanku makin menjadi-jadi, kini dari beluk hati yang dalam langsung meluap ke kepalaku ini. Memang hari ini sudah malam, tapi jantungku berdegup tiada henti. Mungkin saja ini saat yang bagus untuk membaca novel drama. Novel tersebut tersusun rapi di lemari tanpa sela-sela udara. Bisa dikatakan sangat rapat satu sama lain. Oh, mungkin drama ini bagus, aku bisa mengerti kehidupan mereka di dunia maya~. Aku baca deh dari awal lagi. Suara jangkrik mulai menderik tunggal, tapi cukup kuat suaranya untuk melodi tidur. Lama kelamaan derikan suaranya tumpang tindih, makin kuat efek dari melodi jangkrik itu. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sempat membaca semua isi novel dan kepalaku tergeletak di atas meja belajar _pallete._ Aku hanya bisa mendengkur dengan kerasnya, tapi pendengaran sekitar menjadi hampa...

Zzz...

* * *

 **POV : Ibu Gumi**

Diriku yang duduk santai di kursi merasa penasaran pada anakku yang sudah bertumbuh. Aku heran, sebenarnya Gumi jarang sekali istirahat karena _deadline_ yang menumpuk. Memang sih sangat mengesankan punya anak bisa tampil di panggung media.

Aku bertanya pada anak muda Ryuto, "Nak, bisakah kamu tidur untuk hari esok?"

"Tapi bu, besok hari minggu. Sementara itu bukannya kak Gumi masih kelelahan?"

"Sudahlah, diriku saja yang merawat Gumi."

Lalu Ryuto langsung kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Aku meratap pelan-pelan ke kamar Gumi, dan mematikan lampu melalui saklar yang berada di dekat pintu, diatas peralatan musiknya Gumi.

"Selamat tidur anakku..."

Itulah setutur kalimat pendek yang kuucapkan pada sang anak. Baik itu kakak, maupun adik. Aku yakin Gumi tidak tertarik pada perlakuanku yang seperti mengasuh anak kecil, tapi ia bisa letih juga kok. Wajarlah, gadis muda.

Yang aku ketahui dari Gumi, ia tidak mampu menahan beban psikologis dari kemiskinan.

* * *

 **(Minggu, 26 Juni 2016)**

 **POV : Gumi**

Oh? Ternyata sudah pagi toh, kepalaku merasa linglung sekian detik setelah membangunkan diri dari meja. Novelku yang belum selesai dibaca jadi lusuh, dan tulisan bergelombang tidak beraturan. Rupanya sorot sinar terlalu silau tepat mengenai mataku.

"Udah pagi ya?" dengusku secara lesu, terpandang buram di sekitar kamar.

Aduhai, rupanya suara di sekeliling rumah terasa hampa sekali. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detiknya jam di kamarku, salah satu peralatan krusial untuk mengetahui waktu kapan saja. Jam menunjukkan 08.00 pagi. Mungkin waktuku bangun sedikit telat dari biasanya. Saat aku pergi menuju meja makan yang tersedia hanyalah selapis _sandwich_ dua potongdi dalam tudung saji. Orang tua dan adik Ryuto rupanya pergi, tetapi tidak memberiku kabar apapun. Bimbang diriku, aku tidak punya kerjaan sama sekali karena libur dari _studio._

Lalu aku menyikat gigiku, berkumur, dan membasuh mukaku sebersih mungkin. Mencerminkan wajahku yang lebih mengkilap dibanding pertama kali bangun. Pastinya, aku juga harus mandi. Sambil membawa sajian _sandwich_ dan segelas air mineral, aku memakannya di kamarku sendiri. Rasanya lumayan, tidak terlalu istimewa tapi layak dimakan. Tidak lama kemudian aku memainkan gitar sambil mengutak-atik komputernya dengan perangkat lunak berupa pengaturan musik setengah rumit, ajaran dari abang terong. Ini bukan untuk mencari keuntungan, melainkan hobi iseng di luar kegiatan _vocal_. Akh, susahnya bikin efek secara manual. Kegiatan tersebut kukerjakan sampai aku merasa jenuh, sekitar beberapa jam... Satu per satu dari sekian _milisekon_ suara harus diperiksa dengan teliti.

"Bosan... rasanya bikin lagu aja lambat ya..."

 _Beberapa jam kemudian, jam 12.00 PM_

Kupikir, karena tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali, aku sebaiknya keluar dari rumah ini. Kabar dari orang tuaku masih tidak ada untuk mengucapkan kepadaku ulang tahun. Kubawalah peralatan-peralatan seperti tas bahu _chartreuse_ yang berisi dompet, lalu kulingkari pergelangan tangan dengan _digital watch_ , dan pastinya _goggle_ ku yang berharga.

Di luar pemandangan terdapat langit bersinar _azure_ , siang yang terang. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah pergi menuju _café_ dekat suatu kota, lebih tepatnya dekat sekolahan untuk cari waktu. Dalam perjalanan, aku disahut baik oleh lelaki penggemar setia dalam rupa anak jalanan.

"Gumicchi~~! Gimana dengan lagu hits yang barunya?" sahut salah satu penggemar, sambil mengayunkan tangan kepadaku.

"Oh, semua terkendali!" sahutku balik dengan senyuman besar.

Para penggemar rupanya genit sekali padaku yang bekerja sebagai idol singer. Maklumlah, kalau aku sebagai idol mendapatkan suatu kejayaan dari meraka.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku sampai juga di _café_. Sambil menggengam _smartphone_ ku yang disambung oleh headset, pintu otomatis terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Sekitar meja _counter retro café_ tersedia makanan berupa _dessert_ , dan minuman hangat atau dingin. Karena di dalam ruangan ber-AC, _dessert_ sedikit lebih dingin dari seharusnya. Aku melangkah menuju pelayan muda dengan pakaian pegawai.

"Permisi mba, aku mau pesan _carrot cake_ dan _camomile tea_."

"Oh, harga dari _carrot cake_ sepotong adalah 210¥ dan _camomile tea_ 90¥." Kata pegawai muda secara formal.

"Ini uangnya." Aku menaruh lembaran uang _Yen_ di atas meja counter. Pelayan muda itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Setelah hidangan tersebut disediakan oleh pelayan muda, aku duduk di meja _retro_ no 8. Sebenarnya, sambil menirup _camomile tea_ tanpa gula, aku merasa tenang. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanyalah melodi dari _flute_ kayu, berdistorsi dengan keheningan frekuensi rendah. Saking tenangnya, kerjaanku hanya menyantap cake tersebut pelan-pelan dengan garpu plastik.

Ternyata, lelaki bersurai ungu _amethyst_ mendatangiku dengan bingkisan yang dibungkus dengan kertas motif pita merah. Salah satu sahabat sekolahan. Biasanya lelaki ini kusebut dengan _nickname_ : abang terong.

Ia adalah _senpai_ -ku yang sebenarnya sudah kuliah. Namanya adalah Gakupo Kamui.

"Oi Gumi," sapa si _Terongkupo_ , suka sekali diriku memainkan namanya.

"Apaan abang terong?" tanyaku secara ketus.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Gumicchi~~!" sorak Gakupo.

Benarkah? Ia mengucapkannya padaku? Mungkin aku mau balas dengan wajah ketus, tapi lebih baik memalingkan diri saja. Terkejut, hati diriku melonjak naik secara tiba-tiba ya ampun...

"Nih, sebuah kado untukmu!" Gakupo memberikan kado tersebut kepadaku, tangan langsung dilepas saja setelah aku terima.

"Oh, terima kasih Terong~~."

"Sebenarnya nih, aku mau kasih atau titip kado ini di rumahmu, tapi karena kebetulan ketemu di _café_ makanya lebih baik aku kasih langsung. Lagipula, aku sekalian mengiring temanku kemari," cerita Gakupo.

"Pada kemana emangnya?" tanyaku, karena bingung entah mereka tidak ada atau belum datang.

Gakupo tidak menghiraukanku, justru menjauhkan badan dari hadapanku untuk cari tempat menelpon sendiri, dan aku diberi isyarat tubuh untuk tidak boleh menguping percakapannya. Bukan berarti aku harus menutup telinga erat-erat sih, tapi aku menjeda dulu dari sahabat.

"Sudah, untuk teman-temanku. Maafkan mereka kalau terlambat."

Rombongan sahabat datang padaku bersamaan. Ada sahabatku bernama Lily, gadis bersurai rambut merah scarlet, dan teman dengan julukan _Royal Girl_ datang padaku dengan sambutan ria. Mereka tidak mengenakan kostum mencolok, toh sebenarnya lumayan _casual_ kok. Yang kukira adalah kado yang tertumpuk bejibun, tapi sebenarnya salah. Mereka membawa kado masing-masing satu bungkus. Itu saja. Secara berurutan, namanya adalah Lily, Cul, dan Galaco.

"Ah, yang ngorok di bangku ternyata di café ya?" tanya Lily secara penasaran, "lagipula, ini kado untukmu, dan kamu bisa langsung buka kok,"

Kadonya itu berupa bingkisan koran, saat aku buka ternyata isinya adalah jepitan poni yang indah. Motifnya adalah bunga Lily, sesuai dengan namanya. Tampaknya bunga itu masih berkembang, karena masih tersisa sedikit akar. Indah sekali saat aku capit di bagian kiri-atas rambutku. Uraian rambutku semakin rapi.

"Sementara ini hadiah dariku. Aku membeli seekor kucing _Florida_ loh, manis bukan? Warnanya putih!" Cul mempertunjukkan kandang kelinci yang segar, baru dibeli dari toko hewan.

"Aww Manisnya!" pekikku secara riang, lalu aku melirik pada Gakupo yang gemetaran dengan suara gerogotannya kelinci memakan wortel. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kenapa abang terong? Gak suka ya?"

"JAUHI TUH BENDA DARIKU! Cul! Kenapa kamu belinya kelinci sih?" wajah Gakupo seketika merenung, dengan tetesan air mata konyol, tapi suaranya memekik seperti cewek. Ahaha, kadang Gakupo ngelawaknya keterlaluan!

"Sementara hadiahku, kamu simpan aja di rumah." Galaco melempar bingkisan indah menuju kepalaku. Dia terlalu bersemangat, singkatnya.

"Ehem." gadis pelayan mendeham, "selamat ulang tahun Gumi-san," ucap gadis tersebut dengan formal, suara yang datar.

"Oh? Bukannya kamu pelayan yang berdiri di counter sana?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu menata suraian rambut coklatnya, dan memperlihatkan diri sebagai salah satu sahabatku. Namanya adalah Kokone. Ia langsung menghampiriku dan berkata, "Aku kerja part-time disini, asal kamu nggak tahu,"

Kejutan makin menjadi-jadi padaku. Ini nyata, tidak pernah kuduga kalau gadis pelayan itu kerja part-time di café ini. Gadis dominan _chocolate_ ini adalah salah satu teman terbaik di sekolah. Tapi ia sekelas lebih rendah dariku, kelas 10.

Aku mengajak teman-temanku untuk bersantai di café, secara santai kita semua nongkrong, ngobrol, dan berdiskusi tentang karya _hits_ saat diriku kerja sebagai _idol girl_. Tapi ini tidak berlangsung lama, karena orang tuaku serta adik Ryuto datang kemari, mengunjungi café ini.

"Selamat datang, apakah ini sahabat anda Gumi-san?" tanya ayahku.

"Oh, Ibu! Ayah! Terima kasih telah datang!" sahutku pada kedua orang tuaku, bersamaan aku tidak menduga pada kehadirannya.

"Ibu ditelpon oleh salah satu sahabatmu Gakupo, untuk datang ke café ini, maafkan kami apabila ibu menghilang dari rumah. Sebenarnya sekeluarga" jawab ibuku, "lagipula, aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk anakku yang ke-17. Semoga sehat selalu, dan yang pasti Gumi harus percaya diri,"

"Jadi Gakupo?" Gakupo langsung mengangguk kepalanya, seperti yang aku pikirkan. Gakupo ternyata menelpon orang tuaku, rupanya ia sangat peduli.

"Nak, aku melihatmu selalu pulang malam. Tiap hari, bahkan hari minggu pun kamu sibuk sekali. Apakah menjadi _idol girl_ sepenting itukah?"

"Bu, itu hanya sebuah paksaan ekonomis. Kadang-kadang diriku juga tidak mau mengikutinya, apalagi sebagai solo. Bahkan diriku pernah roboh karena energiku telah hilang," jawabku secara rinci.

"Oh, tapi usahamu sangat bagus nak. Tenang saja, kita juga masih nyaman hidup dengan kesederhanaan, asalkan kedua anakku bisa menjalankan generasi, itu sudah lebih dari cukup dariku. Saya tidak memerlukan gengsi, itu malah memperumit keadaan keluarga."

Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai ibunda yang sangat bijaksana, maksudku terlalu bijaksana padaku dan Ryuto. Ibuku serta ayah hanya ingin kelangsungan hidup anak berlanjut dengan harmoni. Tidak pernah kuduga, mereka berdua sungguh murni hatinya. Terlalu... Ah, retina mata mendistorsi pengelihatanku secara pesat.

"Eh, eh, kakak kenapa? Matamu kok mendung begitu?" tanya adikku secara polos, melihat mataku yang kini berbinar dapat memantulkan bayangan bergaris.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab, lubuk hatiku yang dalam kini berbicara perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

Gakupo menepuk kepalaku bagai sahabat sejati, "Gak apa-apa, itu bukan masalah untuk jujur sesuai kehendak hatimu. Rupanya kamu memilikki keluarga yang bersikap sederhana toh. Aku juga sering lihat kamu ngambek kayak bocah." bibir Gakupo terkikih membentuk tulisan W, melanturkan perasaan hening.

Mata mendungku kuusap pelan-pelan, lalu langsung mengujar pada Gakupo, "Eh bang, apa maksudmu?" suaraku sengaja diperberat.

"Ahahaha..." Kokone tertawa ringan. Ia merasa aneh melihat diriku yang bisa langsung merubah ekspresi begitu saja.

Sementara itu, Lily tertawa terbahak-bahak. Terlalu dilepas suaranya sampai ia tidak sadar memukul meja café itu keras-keras, kedengaran oleh pelanggan yang lain.

"Sst... sst..." desis Galaco keras-keras.

Tapi, berkat Gakupo si Terong mempermainkan ekspresiku, semangatku kembali.

"Ibu, Ayah, apakah kalian langsung pergi begitu saja?" tanyaku pada kedua orang tua, yang mau melangkah keluar dari café.

"Suatu saat nanti, kamu akan menjadi terkenal, tapi tetap menjadi bijaksana. Ibu percaya padamu." Ibu langsung melangkah keluar, sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan membawa adiknya keluar. Itulah tanda kepercayaan dan kasih dari ibuku.

Diriku terhening untuk sementara. Semua kawanku juga begitu, terhening sunyi... bahkan di café tidak ada musik yang diiring.

"Hmm... kalau gitu gimana kita nyanyi bersama?" Aku langsung menghentikan kesunyian dan langsung menuturkan pertanyaan.

Semuanya mengangguk tanda sepakat, tanpa getaran mulut. Kita semua, sebagai sahabat bersama nyanyi bareng-bareng dengan riangnya. Menyenangkan sekali, lagu-lagu yang kita nyanyikan merupakan lagu kolaborasi. Semua vokal yang dinyanyikan kita beresonasi menjadi lagu yang indah, karena makna lirik itu sendiri juga indah.

'Teman-teman, dan keluarga... Terima kasih...' batinku, saat serombongan kawan bernyanyi ria. Energiku langsung menjadi penuh, bisa siap kapan saja apabila harus melanjutkan jasa _idol girl_ ini.

 **THE END**

* * *

Fanfic ini dipost sehari sebelum ultahnya Gumi Megpoid. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri warning yang kukasih, jadi kalian bisa review sisi kelemahan dari fanfic ini. Terima Kasih.


End file.
